Wolve Files
by Lone Draco
Summary: The scientists that experimented on Logan have caputered a new mutant, but this time the experiment is rapidly driving the experimentee insane
1. Default Chapter

~ Wolve Files ~  
By: Lone Wolve  
Rating: PG-13 ( for now)-for language, and evil scientist violence  
Class: X-men the Movie  
Division: Action/Adventure/ Romance/Drama   
Summary: A new mutant is captured by the scientists who worked on Logan. This time they have a new experiment that is slowly driving the experimentee insane…..  
  
Yet again I don't own 'um . Wish I did own Anna Paquin (Rogue) among others and if you're really rich you can buy her for me for my birthday…however I do own Wolve, Dr. Smith (yuck, yuck, evil, evil) and the other classmates Wolve has…. Kay thanks for listening to my ramblings,   
  
With no further ado,   
  
~ Wolve Files ~  
  
" Cyclops, I have a new reading on a mutant just north of the school, I think she might be in trouble," Dr. Jean Grey commented to her partner Cyclops the recent head master of Xavier's School for Special Youngsters.   
  
" Alright, suit up, I'll get the others," Scott responded and radioed out to the other members of his team.   
  
Soon all eight of them stood suited and ready to face the world. Rouge gripped Wolverine's gloved hand in her own and Storm fixed her cape. Iceman was checking over the jet and Jean and Cyclops were going over possible plans should it turn out to be a trap. Jubilee and Kitty were looking over Jean's shoulder.   
  
" Okay people, we need to get that mutant before someone hurts her," Scott commented and they all loaded onto the jet. Iceman took the controls and the rose through the hatch and into the falling night.   
  
*****************  
  
Wolve turned and growled at the people advancing on her with nets and tranquilizers. She couldn't stand humans who did this! Her ears twitched in annoyance and her cat-like tail did it's best to trip her.   
  
"Just stay were you are and we wont hurt you!" one of the men called out to her.   
  
" Ha! I may be a mutant but I'm not stupid!" she spat back through gritted teeth. One of the men in blue pants lunged at her; she hissed and leapt over his head catching his throat with her tail.  
  
" Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now and be over with it?" she asked her voice a low rumble deep in her chest.   
The man whimpered and she laid her ears back at the sound. " Well it seems as if our man in blue isn't as tough as he seems," She commented to the advancing humans.   
" Take one more step and bluey here doesn't live to torture another mutant," Suddenly she felt a prick in her neck and reaching up she pulled out the tranquilizer dart. The world began to spin and she remembered trying to tighten her tail but the extra limb wasn't responding to her brain's commands. Then the world blacked out.   
  
********************  
  
" Hum...what do you think?" Cyclops asked nodding to the collection of people hovering over a hidden figure. Iceman nodded and set the jet down in a parking lot near the scene. " Okay everyone, let's get in there and get her out with the least amount of human attacking as possible," The team piled off the jet and ran towards the area.  
  
Rogue and Wolverine slinked around the back while Jubes and Iceman went to the front. Jean and Wolverine each took a side while, Storm worked on bringing up some clouds, more like thunderheads. Kitty was the one to mingle with the men and women that had captured the mutant and get a rough head count.   
  
A few people noticed the X-men's arrival when Kitty called to Cyclops,  
  
" Around 10 they'll be easy enough to hold back!"   
  
************Back at the X-Mansion***************  
  
  
"So what are her powers?" Scott asked after viewing the mutant that his team had brought back with them.   
  
"A further analysis will need to be completed Cyclops, but from what I can tell by the ears and tail is that she has both wolf and cat DNA running in her cells and that she can change into either animal completely or a mixture of them both," Jean finished her explanation to the Scott.   
  
" She'll wake up soon and I would like her to have...er...caretakers being as she's probably lived her whole life on the streets or at least since her mutation set in. Jean I know are busy with our children so any of the rest of you?"   
  
" Logan and I will take her," Marie offered. Logan looked down at his wife with mixed anger and shock. " Being as we can't have any children of our own," she added almost silently so only he could hear.   
  
" It's fine with me," Logan added gruffly.   
  
"Very well, as soon as the tranquilizer wears off she will move into the room annexed to Logan and Marie's ," With that the professor turned and wheeled out of the room. Scott seemed a little uneasy with having the mutant go with Logan but he relented and followed Jean and Bobby out the door. Jubes and Kitty looked like all of their dreams had come true and the each gave Marie a separate hug and congratulated Logan before walking out of the medical room.   
  
" Well, we have a daughter," he nodded to the sleeping figure on the bed before rapping his arms around Marie and nuzzling his face into her scarved neck. She giggled and turned around in his strong hold to face him.   
  
" I guess we do don't we?!?" she said playfully before leaning in for a kiss. Logan leaned forward and suddenly the monitor above the girl's bed buzzed signaling her awakening. Marie turned and broke his hold and he sighed.   
  
Jean came through the door and leaned over the girl checking her vitals as she slowly came to her senses. Looking up she commented, "She may not be really trusting at first, I do warn you and we may run into the problem of the tranquilizer not wearing off completely."   
  
Marie nodded and helped Jean undo the IV and other wires that were running into the girl's body.   
  
"Wha? What...where am I?" The girl struggled to sit up looking around the room.   
  
"Please try to remain still, My name is Dr. Jean Grey, our team of X-men saved you from the scientists who were trying to capture you. You're in the medical wing of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. A school for mutants," The girl laid on the bed and looked over at Marie and Logan.   
  
" Who are they?" She asked tentatively.   
  
" They are two of the X-men, they are willing to act as your guardians for the time being until you gain your bearings around the school," Jean answered.   
  
" Hello, I'm Marie and that's Logan, and your name is?" Marie asked the girl.   
  
" Wolve, I'm sure I had a real name once but hey, that time is over. All I've ever been called is Wolve," She leaned back against the pillows Jean had set up for her.   
  
"Wolve, hum...I like it," Wolve noticed that the woman had a slight southern draw.   
  
"I'm Logan, aka the Wolverine. Glad to see you're okay kid," the gruff man commented. Wolve could tell he tried to be a loner but it was an act.   
  
"Thanks for the compliment 'Adult'" she responded to Jean's and Marie's laughs. Logan shifted his weight uncontiously .   
  
"Listen here kid," he began but Marie cut him off.   
  
" As soon as you're ready you can move to your new room, I know this place isn't the most comfortable room in the mansion," She said nodding to the bare walls of the Medical room.   
  
The copper-eyed girl nodded and tried to sit up again. The world spun for a few seconds before everything settled into place and she tried to regain her bearings. Logan stepped forward to help her off the bed and she smiled mockingly at him.   
" Why, I thought you didn't care," He growled and she returned the growl playfully. "I'm just messing with you, thanks, is what I meant. I just have my own strange way of saying it," she offered a smile which he returned.   
  
Hum, why does she sound like someone I know? Jean teased Logan. He growled at her in response.   
  
" Well before you rush off to your new room, let me check over you one last time," Jean commented to Wolve who sat and let the woman check her vitals. "All seems to be in order but I want you to come in for a check-up next Monday sometime when you're free okay?" The girl nodded and the new family walked out the door.   
  
" So, they get along," Scott said from the shadows around the doorway.   
  
" Scott! Why can't you and Logan just get over this little rift you have, I happen to find it rather annoying. He'll make a good father, frankly I just think you're scared of the competition," Scott looked at her speechless.   
  
" Me? Scared of him as competition? Bring it on!" He defended.   
  
" Boys. You're all the same," Jean replied laughing before walking out of the medical room leaving a flabbergasted Scott looking after her.   
  
*************The next day******************  
  
Wolve turned down one of the many confusing passages around the   
X-Mansion trying to find her history class. Her ears lay flat against her head in annoyance and she felt as if she was walking in endless circles.   
  
"Hey wolf girl!" She turned to see two extremely unfriendly looking students walking towards her. Her ears flattened further if it was possible and her tail twitched slightly.  
  
" What kind of mutation is that?!? Wolf ears ?A cat tail ? What's with that?" A sandy-haired boy jibed at her.   
  
" I heard she lives with the Wolverine. I bet they have a lot of fun together," The second kid, a short brown-headed girl answered.   
  
A small growl escaped her lips and the three students looked back at her.   
"For your information the Wolverine is married and what kind of mutation do you have Blondie? "She shot back.   
  
" Oh you think you're some kind of tough guy huh? Well I'll show you tough!" Sandy-hair raised his hand to punch her but a swift moving arm caught it.   
  
" That's enough Sunny, You too Grace. I thought y'all had better manner than to be messing with the new kid. You were new once too. Now get!"   
Sunny and Grace stalked away with Sunny mumbling something about ' just because your father runs the school',  
  
"Thanks," Wolve commented gruffly.   
  
" No problem, Sunny always trying to push people around," The boy smiled at her and she relaxed some. " My name's Craze, yours is? "   
  
" Wolve," She replied shortly.   
  
" Well Wolve, we better get off to history. Come'n it's this way. I know the mansion is confusing but you'll get used to it soon enough," He offered her another smile which she tentatively returned.   
  
*************A year later********************  
  
  
" Hey Wolve!"   
  
" Hey Craze!" Wolve responded to Jean and Scott's son aka her boyfriend but hey, that was beside the picture.   
  
"Welcome home Kid" She smiled at Logan, used to his normal greeting.   
  
"Hey Sugah, can you hand me that salt please? Thank you!" Marie turned back to the stove.   
  
" Marie's trying to cook again," Logan whispered to Wolve. Only a little too loudly.   
  
" Logan, if you don't like what I'm cooking I suggest you go find some road-kill because I'm guessing you like the taste if my cooking tastes like road-kill yet you eat so much!" She humphed and turned back to her cooking.   
  
" I think your cooking tastes great Marie!" Wolve announced.   
  
" Traitor! " Logan hissed at her.   
  
" Always better to stay on her good side!" She whispered back," I'll be in the courtyard with some friends if anyone needs me!"   
  
Navigating her way around the twisted and numerous halls of the mansion had taken the longest for her to master. Finding a secluded corner she changed into one of her many house cat forms. The black cat she was now being her favorite.   
Prancing the hallways, she stopped to get petted by many of the students who didn't know her or knew her only as the X-cat. A few of her friends directed playful kicks her way, which she easily dodged.   
Finally reaching the Courtyard she changed back into her normal self and seated herself upon a stone bench looking across the small lake in the center of the mansion. Suddenly she felt a cloth over her mouth and smelt the multiple chemical fumes it had been dipped in. She fought to stay awake but it was a losing battle. Suddenly the world was dark.   
  
*****Lab 334 of 350*******  
  
  
"New mutant? " Dr. Robert Smith asked his assistant.  
  
"Yes, another brought in by the brotherhood. You see there are some decent mutants in the world," she responded.  
  
"But to get my hands on one of the Mutants of the Brotherhood," He fantasized.  
  
"You know the deal, they supply us with the X-mutants, and we don't touch them," Dr. Smith sighed and nodded. "So let's look at number 982CW, wow do   
you realized we've saved the world from 981 mutants?" Dr. Smith smiled again as his assistant pointed this out.   
  
" We have, haven't we?" he walked over to the cell containing his newest mutant experiment. " What are her stats?"   
  
"Wolf, Cat mix. Can change fully or partly into both, got a mean attitude. You'd think she's been hanging with Mutant X, our only other experiment that didn't fail," Dr. Smith laughed at the mention of his former experiment.   
  
" I remember him, the only one to survive the metal fusion, too dangerous though," he added as an after thought. " Well let's get to work!" He commented cheerfully.  
The key scraped in the lock as his assistant opened the cell. Wolve lunged knocking her down. She was in her wolf form faster than you can blink and growling at the two scientists the fur on the back of her neck bristling and her white teeth gleaming.   
  
" Amazing," Dr. Smith commented. " But you are going to have to go back into that cell," He pulled a tranquilizer gun from the wall and aimed it at her. The first arrow missed by a foot and she dodged the second. But the third caught her in the front left paw and she whimpered in pain. She felt the rushing sensation to her head and fighting to stay awake, she fell onto her now-human knees.   
Clawing vainly at the needle imbedded in her hand she fell as the dart's medicine   
fully flooded her blood stream.   
  
"Definitely similar to Mutant X," His assistant commented after collecting herself off the floor.   
  
**********************  
  
  
Pain. Bone crunching pain. She screamed out but no sound escaped her lips. She felt as if her very life force was being sucked dry from her bones. As if she was being dissected molecule by single molecule. She tried to move away but her body wasn't responding.   
The pain filled her mind and she convulsed, wave after wave of white-hot bone penetrating pain ripped through her body. She cried-out again and this this time her lips parted and a cry erupted from her throat. Her hearing was returning too and what she was hearing was making her blood boil with hatred for the doctors who were causing this pain to erupt through her body.  
  
" She's waking, should we put her back under?" A deep voice asked.   
  
" No, let her suffer. She isn't human, she's a freak, mabey if she suffers and lives she can tell her kind that they're really the monsters most people see them as," A harsh voice responded.   
  
" I'm just as human as you are you murderer!" She spat at harsh-voice.   
  
" You aren't human, what kind of freak has wolf ears and a cat tail huh? You seem like a freak to me, mutant-bitch," A third voice asked. Someone put a metal object in her side and she could hear him turning knobs.  
  
Suddenly a pain seared though her already battered body and she cried out her vision blurring from the extent of the pain.   
One of the men started laughing, she guessed harsh-voice and he was soon joined by the other men working on her. The button was pushed again and she   
fought to hold in her cry but when she did the pain only increased until she had to cry-out in agony wishing only for a quick end.   
  
The laughter erupted again and she decided she had had enough. Struggling to sit up she ripped out the wires feeding into her body and ripped off the straps holding her feet and hands down. She leapt off the table and grabbed deep-voice's throat. //Hum, this is seeming so familiar," She thought to herself before repeating what she had said almost two years ago.   
  
" You come a step closer and white-coat here doesn't live to murder another mutant," She smelled the man that had come up behind her to late and she tightened her grip on Deep-voice's neck before he injected the sedative, which caused her to crumple to the floor.   
  
" She's so much like Mutant X but hey soon she won't have to worry about that, let's finish this" Harsh-voice aka Dr. Smith commented before rewiring and restrapping her body onto the lab-table.  
  
******************************  
  
Wolve awoke with the smell of stale sir in her nose and she looked around her quarters. A mirror stood in the corner and she walked over to it. When she   
saw her, reflection she gasped and turned to the Dr. that she knew was watching   
her somewhere.   
  
" WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKING DO TO ME, YOU BASTARDS!?! She screamed in rage at the doctors that had done this to her.  
  
  
******************************   
  
Please review...if wanted the next part will be out soon!  



	2. part 2

~Wolve Files- Part 2~  
By: Lone Wolve  
Rating:PG-13 for language and voilence  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but wolve and now thanks to Shadow-cat( tiff)   
and frog I own a Logan toy and a rogue toy! YAY for me! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAY!  
okay anyways...you may use wolve, craze, sunny and grace is your stories if you  
would like but PLEASE all I ask is that you e-mail me and tell me you are  
doing so! THANKS!   
  
with no further ado   
  
~Wolve Files-Part 2~  
by: Lone Wolve  
  
  
Jean awoke from a deep sleep with a scream that brought all the other   
X-men running ( and cause some confusion and rumors with the children)   
Scott seamed to be the most worried of all.  
  
Once everyone had gathered around and she explained,   
  
"I had contact with Wolve," Rogue's face lit up. " Wait, don't get your hopes up,  
I have never felt that much emotion...or should I say hatred from anyone   
through telepath before, what ever has happened to her, she's pissed and  
is hating the people who did whatever it was to her.... and at this rate,   
with all the emotion she has built up, soon enough it will drive her to insanity,"   
  
The room was filled with a tense scilence as Jean finished, Rogue was   
leaning agiast Logan for support and he was runnign a hand through her hair.  
  
Scott finally broke the scilence, " Jean I need you to try and foucus in   
on her hatrid and see if you can tell aproximently where it is comming from,   
the sooner we find her and fix whatever happened the better or so it sounds.  
  
The other 6 people nodded. "Now everyone I know it'll be hard but try and get  
some sleep...we're out and serching by dawn tommorow, I'm going to get   
some of the older students who might have the powers to help us,"   
  
This proposition got a few unsure looks but Scott nodded and everyone   
filtered out of the room. Scott turned to see Craze standing in the doorway   
to their room.  
  
"I'm comming with you," that was all. He left no room for questioning   
or refusal, and his father relented.  
  
"Alright, you're comming,"   
  
**************************  
  
The past day had been torture for Wolve. When she wasn't tryign to attack something   
or crying or screaming at the scientists she was beign run through test after test,   
in which the scientist showed her no mercy. They would cut her open without anything to   
numb the pain, they would make her fight with other mutants, allowing her to get beaten   
and laughing at her pain.   
  
"What do you want with me!!!! You've done your experiment,it worked so let me go, I   
have a family too! I just want to go home! Please just let me go!" The scientists   
watching her began to laugh, paitient 982CW had finally been broken.   
  
Wolve looked up as her cell door sounded with the click that ment someone was   
unlocking the door. A low throaty growl escaped past her lips and Dr. Smith laughed as   
he stepped in the door.   
  
"Not so intemidating when you can't change into a cat or a wolf and eat me now is it?"   
  
She turned so her back was too him and fought to hold back tears, her mutation had become   
part of her...like a peice of her and they had taken it away from her, it was like ripping   
out a peice of her heart. And she hated them. Hated them for trying to make her fit in,   
hated them for keeping her here and away from the world she knew and simply hated them   
because they seemed so much to hate her, yet they only knew her as 982CW and not as the human   
she was.   
  
"We have another experiment sceaduled 982, let's go. NOW! " She turned and trudged out the door.   
Had she still had her tail it would have been dragging to the floor in defeat. They turned a corner   
and Dr. Smith made the mistake of releasing one of her arms too key in the code for the door.   
She bolted. Twisting her othe rarm out of his grip she ran for the nearest door, pushign it   
open she was momentarly blinded by the sun which she hadn't seen in day and she fell from the   
pain in her eyes.   
  
Stubbling to her feet as she slowly regained the ablility of sight she ran towards the gates   
surrounding the army base. Or was it one, thougts reeled through her mind as she ran stumbling   
toards the gate leading to her freedom. // The goverment can't support something like this??!!??//  
she spotted an american flag hanging on one of the buildings,//could they???//  
  
A gun shell exploded near her foot and she jumped sideways * FUCK!* she dodged another serched wildly  
for the source. A lone gunman was fireing a machiene gun at her! She tried to dodge bullet   
aafter bullet and was quite successful until she caught one in her shoulder and crumpled to the  
ground withering in the pain of it. Her body screamed with white hot fire and she felt as if   
the world were spinning above her, and then everything went black.   
  
~End part 2~  
  
sorry I know it was really short and somewhat slow...chapter 3 will be much better I promise!  
:-) please review!!!!!!  
  
  



End file.
